Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Deux ans ont passé. Sasuke revient au village après avoir fui le repaire d'Orochimaru. Son but: Découvrir pourquoi son cœur se meurtrie quand il repense au jour où il a abandonné Naruto à la Vallée de la Fin. UR, POV Sasuke, SasuNaru/NaruSasu lointain...
1. chap 1

Katsu: Je remercie tout Nanarusasu d'avoir visité mon Blog. ARIGATOOOOOOOO!!!

Sasu: Tu as omi de dire que "maintenant qu'elle a reconnu l'existence de sa plus grande fan, je peux mourir en paix!", comme tu as dit à Kosuke...

Katsu: O//O Chuuut! Ca, fallait pas le dire!!

Naru: #dans les bras de Sasuke# Tu sais, Nana, tu es l'auteure qui l'a rendu fan de nous! Niveau Yaoi, je veux dire... #papouille Sasuke#

Sasu: =___= Ouais... Au point qu'elle a demandé à sa grand-mère de lui faire mon costume bleu avec le short blanc... Et l'éventail est complètement loupé, je dois dire...

Katsu: èé Mais je te merde..!

Sasu: =___= Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a encore plus humilié en allant à Chibi Japan Expo 2008 cosplayée en moi avec des oreilles de chat en faisant des câlins à tout le monde...

Katsu: ^___^ Et j'en suis fière! 194 câlins!! Je me souviens surtout de celui des deux Naru Shippûden, du Sasuke Shippûden, de Tsunade, de Kakashi, de Yamato (je crois), d'un ANBU (je crois) et le meilleur, le plus vrai câlin: Celui de 'tachiiiiiii!

Sasu: u.u Oh putain...

Katsu: #yeux pétillants# Je me souviezns, ils nous ont jarté dehors à 18h et je caillais. Je voulais pas mettre mon manteau exprès pour que les gens viennent me réchauffer avec leur chaleur corporelle!

Sasu: T T Vicieuse...

Katsu: Ben, c'est là que 'tachi est passé à côté de moi avec sa pencarte "Free Sex"! Il déprimait parce qu'il n'en avais pas eu... Il m'a regardé en soupirant et je lui ai tendu mes bras en disant "un câlin de ton p'tit frère chéri, ça te réconfortera?" et il s'est approché et m'a serré tout contre lui!! A tel point que je rougissais un max... #bave# Bref, ma température corporelle est montée à 40°C!!! (1. C'est la 1ere fois que je fais un câlin aussi fort à un mec; 2. O//O C'était un cosplayer d'Itachi, quoi!!)

Sasu: T T C'est bon? T'as fini de raconter ta vie?

Katsu: T T O.K., O.K.... #serrant sa peluche d'Itachi contre elle# n.n Bonne lecture!! (Vivement Japan Expo!!)

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

**Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO chap 1**

Le quartier est silencieux. Pourtant, il n'est que 18h.

-C'est bizarre, il est pas encore l'heure de dormir pourtant...

J'accélère le pas pour me mettre à courir. Les réverbères ne sont même pas allumés, on ne voit même pas à deux mètres sauf dans les rues éclairées par la Lune.

Soudain, j'entend des cris provenant d'une des ruelles. Je me précipite et arrive enfin.

Des corps inanimés gisent sur le sol. Pris de panique, je reviens sur mes pas en pleurant et en hurlant.

-Kaa-san! Too-san!

Je me tiens à présent essouflé devant la porte d'une grande pièce chez moi. Je ne sais plus laquelle il s'agit, il fait trop sombre. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est y avoir entendu des bruits.

Encore tremblant, je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand j'entend un énorme bruit. Comme quelque chose de lourd qui était tombé sur le sol. A cet instant, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai agi.

Je rentre dans la salle en criant. Mais je me stoppe et recule d'un pas.

Non... C'est un mauvais rêve... Je vais me réveiller!

Non... En réalité, c'est bien pire...

...C'est un cauchemar.

-KAA-SAN! TOO-SAN!

Sur le sol, deux corps.

Celui de ma mère et celui de mon père.

J'entend soudain un bruit de pas lourd. Je lève les yeux et me rend compte que je n'étais pas seul. Une personne s'avance lentement. Une effroyable vérité me vient en voyant le visage de l'assassin.

Toutes ces années passées ensemble. Ce soutien moral. Ces sourires. Ces gestes tendres. Ces bras protecteurs. Cet amour fraternel...

Tout ça réduit à néant en l'espace d'un fragment de seconde...

-Nii-san! C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Pourquoi...

Un kunai me frôle l'épaule gauche et vient se planter dans le mur derrière moi. La douleur me prend qu'après quelques secondes. Je me tiens l'épaule en me mordant la lèvre inférieur pour contenir ma douleur. Je redresse mon visage vers celui qui était censé être mon frère.

Il me regarde de ses yeux marqué de l'héritage de notre clan.

Le Sharingan.

Il brise le silence.

-Pourquoi? Pour me tester.

Il fixe nos parents. Je fais de même et sens des larmes menacer.

Il lève soudain les yeux vers moi. Mes larmes coulent sur le plancher. Je me lève doucement.

-Pour te tester...?

Il reste impassible, froid. Lui que j'ai toujours admiré, envier, aimé...

Il me dégoûte.

Je me lève brutalement et fonce sur lui.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI!?

Il intercepte mon attaque et riposte. Je décolle et me retrouve au sol, recroquevillé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et remarque un détail.

Son Sharingan...

... Il a changé.

Aussitôt après avoir croisé son regard, je me retrouve pris dans un Genjutsu. Je suis dans le quartier Uchiha. Je retrouve mes grand-parents. Mais ils meurent sous mes yeux. Je me mets à hurler. D'autres gens meurent autour de moi sans cesse.

-NII-SAN! ARRÊTE! NE ME MONTRE PAS CES CHOSES-LA!

Cette scène infernale se déroula un long moment jusqu'au moment où j'assiste à la mort de mes parents.

Le Genjutsu prend fin. Mes jambes sont coupées. Je reste paralysé au sol. Je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi. Puis je l'entend avancer. La peur me prend aux tripes. Je me lève et sort en courant. Dans les ruelles, je fuis en hurlant.

-NII-SAN!! NE ME TUE PAS!!

Mon frère apparaît devant moi à ce moment-là. Il me rassure.

-Je ne te tuerais pas. Mais en échange... Déteste-moi, maudis-moi. Accroche-toi à la vie. Fuis, fuis pour ta survie. Et quand tu seras devenu assez fort, viens me trouver. Mais pour y arriver, il te faudra le Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Le Mangekyou... Sharingan?

Son Sharingan s'activa mais se transforma.

Alors c'est ça... Le Mangekyou Sharingan...

Il me le faut à tout prix...

-Pour l'obtenir, il y a une condition... Tuer l'être qui t'es le plus cher.

~Des années plus tard~

Je me nomme Uchiha Sasuke. J'ai maintenant 15 ans. Je suis devenu un Nukenin. J'ai fui Konoha il y a 2 ans pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre mon frère, Itachi. Je souhaitais rejoindre Orochimaru qui m'avait promis de m'offrir ce que je voulais mais lorsque j'ai compris ses desseins, j'ai abandonné cette idée.

Dans ma fuite, j'ai été rattrapé par mon coéquipier, Uzumaki Naruto. Il s'était juré de me ramener au village même par la force. Nous nous sommes donc battu dans cet esprit. J'ai finalement remporté le combat mais j'ai été incapable de le tuer. J'avais pourtant essayé de l'oublier et de m'en faire un ennemi mais...

... Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu. J'ai pourtant brisé ce lien qu'on appelle "Amitié"! Alors pour quelle raison je me suis retenu de lui infliger le coup de grâce?! Pourquoi?!

Pourquoi... Mes larmes ont failli couler...?

Pourquoi mon coeur m'a-t-il fait atrocement mal?

Pourquoi...?

J'ai besoin de connaître la réponse. C'est pourquoi... Aujourd'hui...

... Je retourne à Konoha.

Oo A suivre oO

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	2. chap 2

**Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO chap 2**

... Konoha...

Ce village est resté tel qui l'est depuis mon départ. Les apprentis ninjas jouent dans les rues en utilisant les techniques qu'ils ont appris la veille. Les jounins partent en missions très tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a pas dans les rues. Des kunoichis se baladent tranquillement en discutant.

Mais mon retour doit être discret. Je passe à vive allure sur les toits en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Elle doit être la première à être informée de mon arrivée. Il n'y a qu'elle que je souhaite voir pour le moment. Je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres...

Et Sakura...

Je l'ai fait pleurer. Je l'ai déçu. Elle m'a fait sa déclaration et je l'ai violemment repoussé.Elle doit sûrement me détester. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si je lui avais laissé le moindre espoir, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir.

... Et puis Naruto.

Je me demande... Comment il va réagir en me voyant après tant d'années d'abscence... Est-ce qu'il va me pardonner de les avoir trahis... Ou bien va-t-il me détester?

Mais de quoi aurais-je peur? C'est moi qui ai décidé de partir. S'ils me repoussent, ce serait normal de leur part.

"J'ai été aveuglé par la recherche d'un pouvoir qui m'aiderait à vaincre mon frère. J'ai délaissé mes sentiments pour avancer dans ce but, je n'avais d'autres choix qu'être froid la dernière fois."

C'est tout ce que je peux leur dire en y ajoutant un "Désolé" pour conclure mes explications sur cet acte égoïste.

Mais pour le moment, je vais voir l'Hokage.

Je pénètre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans me faire surprendre. J'entre dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui feint une crise cardiaque en me voyant. Je m'avance lentement.

-Ca alors!! Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir à Konoha! J'ai été extrêmement surprise de te voir entrer!

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous étiez au courant que je me dirigeais au village.

Elle reprend soudain son sérieux en me fixant.

-Tu avais deviné...

-L'ANBU semble moins compétente ces derniers temps. Je les ai remarqué bien avant de rentrer dans le village. De plus, vous n'êtes pas une bonne comédienne.

-Tu ne mâches pas tes mots. Même devant l'Hokage... Alors? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, jeune Uchiha?

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire pour quelle raison je suis là! Elle se moquerait de moi, c'est sûr.

Surtout pour un truc aussi futile... Voire puéril...

Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir. Savoir comment va Naruto. S'il m'en veut. S'il me pardonne. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent.

Je veux juste savoir. Rien d'autre.

Enfin, je crois.

-J'étais... Venu... M'excuser... D'être parti et de tous vous avoir trahi...

-Hein?

-J'ai renoncé à la promesse d'Orochimaru.

L'Hokage reste silencieux. Elle est réellement surprise cette fois-ci. Elle me sourit finalement en s'accoudant à son bureau en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains dont les doigts sont entrelacés.

-Ravie de l'entendre. Tu souhaites reprendre le service dans le village?

-Si ce n'est pas trop demandé...

-Je suis d'accord. Mais pas pour le moment. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'ais pas été envoyé par Orochimaru ou bien que tu es là pour nous nuir, tu comprends?

-... Bien sûr...

Elle est méfiante. Mais c'est normal. Il y a tout de même des précautions à prendre. On ne laisse pas un nukenin rentrer dans son village natal aussi facilement. Il y a un minimum.

-Je vais te faire surveiller par un ANBU.

-Aussi discret que ceux que vous avez envoyé à ma poursuite?

-Ceux-là viennent d'entrer dans le core ANBU. C'était leur toute première mission. Celui qui va te surveiller est bien plus entraîné. Je te laisse sortir. Va donc te balader dans le village pour te changer les idées. Et puis... Ca te rappelera sûrement des souvenirs.

J'aquiesce poliment. Elle a raison, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Dehors, je suis nerveux. Je vais peut-être croiser des ninjas que j'ai connu comme Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji.

Ou encore Ino... Heurk! Ce serait un cauchemar de la voir me sauter au cou! Faite que je ne la croise pas!

Et si...

-SASUKE-KUN!!!!

-Oh non... Pas elle!

o.ô Elle est pas seule apparemment. Shikamaru a sa main posée sur la hanche de celle-ci.

- -' Ouf! Je me sens rassuré...

-Sasuke?! Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fous au village?! Depuis quand t'es là?!

Shikamaru finit par s'emporter.

-Pourquoi t'es revenu!?

Je me bloque. Je le savais. Personne ne veut de moi, maintenant...

-Shika! Ne sois pas dur avec lui! Sasuke-kun... Pardonne-le mais... SASUKE-KUN!!

Je suis reparti en courant. Moi qui me croyais plus fort, en vérité, je n'ai pas tellement changé...

... Depuis la mort du clan. Je suis faible psychologiquement.

La preuve en est: Mes yeux commençent à me brûler, mes joues rougissent, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Même si devant les personnes que je fréquente, comme la Team Kakashi, je me montre froid et désagréable, tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade.

Je m'arrête finalement dans une impasse pour les semer. Les poings serrés, je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Mes yeux sont fermement clos, ma tête est baissée.

-Je suis... Faible...!

Je cherche à me reprendre. Je me fais honte. Me retrouver ici après tant d'années m'a complètement fait perdre mes moyens.

Plus un bruit, à part le vent qui se lève. Les autres ont dû perdre ma trace. Je sors de l'impasse sans me soucier de tomber sur l'un d'eux.

L'un de mes "amis".

C'est sur cet esprit que je tombe sur elle...

-Sakura...

A l'autre bout de la ruelle, je peux aperçevoir des tremblements dans tout son corps. Le sac de course qu'elle portait dans ses bras est maintenant sur le sol, renversé.

Sans m'en être aperçu avant, mon Sharingan est activé. Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans l'impasse. Quand je me suis mis à pleurer en me traitant de faible.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis capable de lire sur les lèvres de Sakura cette simple phrase.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Elle se met à hurler en portant une main tremblante sur son coeur.

-Sasuke-kun! Je ne rêve pas... Tu es revenu...?

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire un pas dans ma direction...

-Alors c'est lui, Sasuke-kun?

Surprise, elle lève les yeux à sa gauche, sur un fil électrique. Un jeune garçon y est accroupi. Il a des cheveux courts et bruns. Sa peau est encore plus claire que la mienne. Elle est blanche. Son haut dévoile la moitié de son buste au niveau du ventre. Dans son dos, il a un katana d'une taille inhabituelle (assez petite) dans son fourreau.

Il descend alors de son perchoir pour venir nous rejoindre.

Je le regarde d'un air hautain.

-Voilà un bien drôle d'oiseau...

-^_^ Oh... Et il a un certain sens de l'humour.

Sakura nous rejoint.

-Sai... Que fais-tu ici?

-^_^ Je suis venu à la rencontre de Sasuke-kun.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi, je lui pose évidemment la question.

-C'est Tsunade-sama qui m'envoie.

-Alors tu dois être...

Oui. C'est bien lui.

-... L'ANBU chargé de veiller sur moi...

-^_^ Exact. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sasuke-kun.

-... Moi aussi, l'hypocrite. Retire tout de suite ce sourire factice, j'ai horreur de ça, qu'on se moque de moi.

-J'ai appris qu'un sourire pouvait donner une impression plus amicale vis-à-vis d'une personne lors d'une première rencontre. Je pensais que cela fonctionnerait sur toi, Sasuke-kun.

-Je ne suis pas naïf. Je vois bien quand tu es sincère ou non. La prochaine fois que je te reprend à simuler un sourire, je t'en colle une.

-Aah. Toi, au moins, t'as les c******* de me le dire en face.

(Sasuke & Sakura) Ô///Q

-AAh! Je le sens mal! Sasuke-kun va-

-== Espèce de connaaard!! Je vais te creveeer!!!

Alors que la furie s'empare de moi, Sakura me retient par derrière.

-/// Non! Sasuke-kun, calme-toi! Il ne le pensait pas à mal!

-C'est vrai. Je disais juste que tu n'étais pas comme Naruto-kun.

Ce nom m'a fait comme un déclic. Je me suis arrêté immédiatement de gesticuler. Sakura me lâcha en parlant à ce "Sai".

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Naruto aussi te le rabâchait sans cesse.

-Oui. Mais lui, il n'a rien entre les jambes. En tout cas, c'était presque inexistant... Même dans une source chaude...

-O///O Si Naruto t'entendait...

-IL TE FERAIT RAVALER TA B***!!!

-O//O Naruto?!

Effectivement, notre ninja le plus évité du village arrive devant Sai.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSES DEVANT SAKURA-CHAN!! SURTOUT QUE TU NE DIS QUE DES CONNERIES!! ELLE EST GR-

-NARUTOOOOO!!! BAKAAAA!!

En un clin d'oeil, Naruto finit à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais lorsqu'il atteint le sol...

*POUF*

-Itaaai!

-Konohamaru? C'était toi?

-Ben quoi?! Je n'autorise personne à salir la réputation de Naruto nii-chan!!

-Alors ce n'était pas lui...

Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je m'éloigne du trio. Sakura ne tarde pas à me suivre.

-Sasuke-kun! Attends-moi!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-é///è Eh bien... Je pensais... Comme ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu... Tu voudrais... Parler... Et-

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Je crois bien l'avoir blessé. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. C'est peut-être même le seul domaine dans lequel je ne brille pas...

-Je comprend. Je vais te laisser seul. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Elle repart.

C'est incroyable. Elle a changé.

Soudain, une question me traverse l'esprit. Je me retourne vers Sakura qui s'était éloignée.

-Sakura!

-Sasuke-kun?

-Je... Je voulais te demander... Où... Où est Naruto?

-Naruto? On m'a dit qu'il était retourné s'entraîner seul dans la forêt. Il paraît que ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est là-bas. Il ne donne aucun signe de vie, depuis.

-Je vois...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas?

J'écarquille les yeux. Je la fixe. Elle continue.

-Je le vois bien dans tes yeux. Tiens, un je te les prête. Naruto me les a confié pour m'occuper de son appart' si'il se passait quelque chose.

Les clés de l'appartement de Naruto.

-Naruto ne t'en voudra pas?

-Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit là-bas pour l'attendre. De toute façon, tu n'as nulle part où dormir. Ton appart' a été vendu.

-Tu... Tu crois qu'il ne dira rien si j'emménage quelques temps chez lui, le temps de trouver un appart'?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu verras avec lui quand il reviendra. A tous les coups, quand il va rentrer chez lui, il va pleurer en te revoyant! Naruto est toujours un pleurnichard...

Tu te trompes, Sakura. Dans cette histoire, depuis le début, le pleurnichard...

... C'est moi.

Naruto est juste sensible. Il ne supporte pas de voir les gens s'éloigner de lui, même si c'est la mort qui s'en charge.

-Bien, je te laisse. Bonne chance, Sasuke-kun.

La nuit tombe déjà. Je me retrouve devant l'appartement de Naruto. Tendu, j'insère la clé dans la serrure et ouvre. J'entre et referme derrière moi. Je n'étais jamais rentré à l'intérieur alors j'explore. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour faire le tour. Une salle d'eau, une cuisine dotée d'une table pour le repas et une chambre à coucher. Même mon ancien appartement était plus grand.

Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Peut-être est-ce encore tous ces souvenirs qui me sont revenus à l'esprit qui me perturbent.

Ou bien le retour de Naruto. Le fait de l'attendre sans qu'il donne le moindre signe de vie.

Sakura avait raison.

Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Je décide de me coucher. Je rentre dans la chambre et me rend compte que je vais dormir dans le lit de Naruto.

SON lit.

Tout d'un coup, je me sens rougir. Je sens une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. J'inspire à fond pour me calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Comment je peux m'exciter rien quand regardant le lit de Naruto?!

Et là, m'entendre prononcer son nom a redoublé mon excitation. Je file dans la salle d'eau pour la calmer.

Je reviens dans la chambre et m'allonge finalement sur son lit. Je replis un peu mes membres vers moi et agrippe le drap où je suis allongé puis ferme les yeux.

Mes rêves tourneront autour de Naruto.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Oo A suivre oO

Xx Katsunarusasu xX


	3. chap 3

**Voilà les réponses à mes reviews de plein de mes fics... Ca va plus vite...**

**Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO CHAP 1**

**doudou352**: Non,Itachi n'apparaîtra pas... O.O MAIS NE LUI DIS PAS! Sinon, il va venir m'emmerder... XD Il a déjà fait son caprice dans "Fais un choix" mais tu comprendras plus tard dans les chapitres (le 5, précisément). n.n Merci de me soutenir, en tout cas! Kisu!

**Un départ empli de regrets CHAP 1**

**Haganemaru**: Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord! XD Pis si t'aime pas quand ils le font trop jeunes, je crois que tu devrais passer ma fic "Fais un choix"... Je plaisante. Et si tu regardes bien, les auteures de dôjinshi Naruto Yaoi ADORENT les mettre en scènes à 12 ans dans des situations assez... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Bref, c'est à cause de ça que j'adore les mettre ensemble jeunes et innocents mais l'esprit perverti..! XD Si ça peut te rassurer: Mes persos n'ont pas toujours 12-13 ans mais faut tomber sur la bonne fic, c'est tout... Kisu!

**Un amour fraternel CHAP 1**

**elodiedalton**: Si tu trouves Sasuke trop mignon et tout choupi, attends de voir le passage du petit déj' dans le chap 2! (que je n'ai pas encore terminé... u.u Vraiment désolé...)

**Naruto a un faible pour... Sasuke!? VOL 1**

**Thoru78**: Pour les mots japonais que tu ne comprends pas, je les ai TOUS répertorié dans leur ordre d'apparition (== J'adore me compliquer la vie...):

-Kuso=Merde

-'tebayo (phrase culte de Naruto)= contraction du mot "Dattebayo"= Equivalent de "YEAH" qui marque qu'il est surexcité.

-Kyuubi ou Kyûbi= Huit queues (ça sert à rien mais j'avais envie de le mettre XD)

-Ninjutsu = Contraction de "Ninja no justu"= Technique (de) Ninja

-Chidori= Les milles zozio en français XD

-Baka yarô=Imbécile, Idiot, Connard.

-Itai=ici, J'ai mal ou Ca fait mal.

-Tokore (phrase culte de Konohamaru=Pareil que Dattebayo

-Usuratonkachi (phrase culte de Sasuke)=Inutile, Andouille, Abruti.

-Nani?=Quoi?

-Daijobu=Ca va

-Nande boku wa?=Pourquoi moi?

-Hoy!=Hé!

-Anô=Euh

-Baka=Stupide, Abruti, Imbécile

-Oiroke no jutsu=Sexy no jutsu

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu=Technique du Clonage de l'ombre

-Rendan=Fureur

-Teme=(garçon) Connard, Salopard (fille) Salope, Pétasse, Connasse

-Yosh!=Parfait! Super!

-Ikuso=Allons-y

S'il en manque, n'hésite pas à redemander n.n (j'avoue que y'en a plein que j'ai traduit mais qui ne servait à rien... XD)

*+*+*+*+*+

**Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO chap 3**

Le matin est déjà là. Je n'eût d'autre choix que de me lever en même temps, étant donné que j'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux avant de m'endormir.

Encore mal réveillé, je me dirige vers les placards de la cuisine pour chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Je constate après une recherche approfondie que la totalité des aliments sont périmés...

Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle d'eau. Je prends une douche bien chaude pour me détendre avant de sortir acheter de quoi déjeuner. Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et enfile ma tenue.

-Je devrais peut-être trouver quelques affaires à la demeure... Il doit bien y rester quelques vêtements de nii-san...

Je reste immobile un bref instant. Je me surprenait moi-même à mentionner le mot "nii-san" pour désigner ce personnage que je ne considère plus comme tel.

J'attrape les clés et sort de l'appartement.

Dans les rues du village que je traverse, la plupart des habitants me dévisagent en chuchotant à leur voisin. Sûrement parce que je porte toujours la tenue que m'a imposé Orochimaru, comme à tous ses sous-fifres. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'ils pensent que le dernier Uchiha est tombé bien bas.

Au moindre regard que je croise, je détourne le mien tout en baissant la tête.

Naruto... Je comprend maintenant ce que tu ressentais toutes ces années... Tu as vraiment souffert...

J'y suis enfin arrivé. Le quartier du clan.

-Personne ne semble m'avoir suivi... Même pas ce Sai...

-^_^ Tu parles de moi?

-O.O Je n'ai même pas senti ta présence!... Tu es plutôt doué...

-^_^ Je n'ai pas connu le même entraînement pitoyable que ceux de l'ANBU de Konoha.

-Tu n'es pas un ANBU de Konoha?

-^_^ J'ai été "muté" à Konoha pour certaines missions.

-...

-Mais toi, Sasuke-kun. Dis-moi. Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ton village?

Je me tourne de dos à Sai en fixant l'entrée du quartier.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler. Je suis là pour autre chose alors laisse-moi seul dix minutes.

Sai lève la main en souriant sans bouger de son emplacement.

-^_^ Comme tu veux.

Je passe enfin la frontière entre le présent et mon passé. J'observe chaque maison, chaque coin de rue.

Je m'arrête soudain au beau milieu de cette "ville fantôme" en fixant mon regard sur une boutique. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore la dernière fois où j'ai discuté avec son propriétaire.

Je les rouvre lentement en murmurant, le regard vide.

-La boutique de Baa-san...

Je reprend ma marche pour arriver devant la demeure.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Il me fait mal. Des flash-back de cette nuit de terreur me reviennent par fragments.

Le Genjutsu d'Itachi me traumatise encore maintenant. Et cela encore plus en revenant dans ce quartier oublié, maudit...

Je rentre dans la demeure après m'être déchaussé dans l'entrée. Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Itachi quand soudain, je suis comme pris d'une soudaine crise d'angoisse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis comme opressé.

C'est là que je me rend compte de l'endroit où je suis.

Devant la porte coulissante de la salle où mes parents gisaient sur le sol.

Je ferme les yeux et m'éloigne de là en courant. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en éloigne, l'opression s'évapore. Je ralentis finalement en aperçevant au loin la porte de la chambre d'Itachi.

Une fois devant, je l'ouvre sans hésitation. Je me dirige directement vers son armoire sans penser à rien d'autre. J'empoigne quelques affaires et prends un rouleau. Je le déroule et pose la pile de vêtements au centre. J'y inscrit les formules qui me permettront de les scellés à l'intérieur. Je repose le pinceau et, d'un simple signe, je scelle le tout. J'enroule le rouleau et l'accroche dans mon dos à l'aide d'une ficelle.

Je ressors rapidement de la chambre et retourne dans l'entrée de la demeure pour remettre mes chaussures.

En moins de deux, je me retrouve à la sortie du quartier où Sai m'a attendu, malheureusement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici?

-^_^ Loin de t'offenser, je suis chargé de te surveiller.

-èé Eh bien fais-le discrètement comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je veux pas te voir.

-^_^ Dis aussi que je te dégoûte.

-Tu me dégoûtes autant que ton sourire est faux.

-T_T Tu es vraiment direct, toi.

-Dégage.

Sai ne se fit pas prier. Il disparut aussitôt.

Je rentre chez Naruto. Je retire le rouleau et le déroule sur le sol. Je dresse mon index et mon majeur en me concentrant.

-Kai!

*POUF*

J'attrape ma pile de vêtement et me paye le luxe de ranger cette pile dans un coin de l'armoire. Je fouille dans la pile et prend un pantalon noire et un T-shirt à large col pour remplacer la tenue d'Orochimaru.

Je ressors habillé ainsi pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger.

Tout à fait par hasard, je croise Sakura devant le stand de dango.

-Ohayô, Sasuke-kun. Bien dormi?

-Oui. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant du réveil...

-Pourquoi?

-Naruto n'a pas changé: Il garde toujours des aliments périmés dans ses placards...

-^^' Ah. Je vois... Tu es venu t'acheter de quoi tenir quelques jours?

-Nan. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps Naruto rentrera alors j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je lui ai rendu service en faisant les courses.

-Tu veux manger avec moi? n.n C'est moi qui invite.

-... Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Je la suis donc vers un resto. A l'entrée, elle me demande qu'est-ce qui me ferait plaisir. Je lui répond rapidement comme si mon choix était fait depuis longtemps Elle m'indique une table et me demande d'aller m'y asseoir pour garder la place. C'est ce que je fais et je l'y attends.

-J'ai fait passer la commande.

-Hm.

Le silence s'installe. Sakura se triture les doigts sous la table en cherchant quoi dire. Moi, je suis accoudé à la table, ma tête posée sur la paume de main, mon regard lointain vers l'extérieur. Je rêvasse.

La commande arrive enfin.

-Voilà ce que vous avez commandé. n.n Bon appétit.

-Arigatôgosaimasu.

Le serveur s'éloigne alors que Sakura joint ses mains devant son visage souriant.

-n.n Ittadakimasu.

Je me retourne vers mon plat et commence à manger. Je lève soudain mes yeux vers Sakura qui a perdu son sourire. Je l'interroge.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Hein? Si, si! Ne t'en fais pas!

Je la fixe, le regard insistant. Elle détourne les yeux pour me parler à mi-voix.

-Naruto n'a toujours pas donné le moindre signe de vie...

Je baisse les yeux. Puis les relèvent.

-Depuis quand est-il parti déjà?

-Une semaine. Tsunade-sama est inquiète elle aussi.

Je termine de manger en vitesse et me lève brusquement de table, sous les yeux de Sakura. Je me dirige vers la sortie.

-Sasuke-kun? Où vas-tu?

-Voir l'Hokage.

J'arrive dans son bureau, essouflé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Pourquoi vous n'envoyez personne en repérage dans la forêt pour retrouver Naruto?

-... C'est-à-dire que... C'est Naruto lui-même qui m'a dit de ne pas me mêler de son entraînement, peu importe la raison. Je ne peux rien faire.

Je m'avançe vers la porte mais m'arrête pour dire une dernière chose.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai moi...

Tsunade me remerciç d'un sourire, me laissant ainsi partir à sa recherche.

Je m'aventure à présent dans les tréfonds de la forêt, sautant de branche en branche, observant chaque détail, un indice qui me mettrait sur sa piste. J'aperçois quelque chose d'orange sur un tronc à l'aide de mon Sharingan. Je bondis de la branche et m'avance vers le tronc.

Un bout de tissu orange est planté par un kunai.

-Naruto...

Je retire le kunai et repart à sa recherche. J'accélère tout comme les battements de mon coeur.

J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Faites que je me trompe.

J'arrive soudain devant une aire encerclée d'arbres. Des bouts de bois brûlés sont éparpillés sur le sol. J'inspecte les alentours.

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon coeur s'arrête comme mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur ce corps sans vie contre un arbre.

Je fais un pas. Puis deux. Mon troisième se fait plus rapide puis je me mets à courir en sa direction. Mes larmes jaillissent aussitôt.

-NARUTOOOOO!!

Oo A suivre oO

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Naru: O.O Je suis déjà mort?!

Sasu: #haussant les épaules# 'Faut croire que oui...

Naru: O.Q Je pensais avoir une histoire d'amour avec toi, moi!

Sasu: T'as qu'à faire comme Neji. Tu vas t'expliquer auprès de Katsuki.

Naru: Neji est déjà allé se plaindre?

Sasu: Ouais, pour la fic "Fais un choix".

Naru: #penchant innocemment la tête sur le côté avec un air boudeur# Pourquoi?

Sasu: #détournant les yeux# Il a pas eu droit à son lemon dans le chap 2 avec toi.

Naru: O//O


	4. chap 4

**Oo Je n'aime pas les garçons oO chap 4**

-NARUTOOOOO!!

Je me jète devant le corps de Naruto immobile et serein. Son corps est parcouru de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Son visage est écorché sur la joue: Sûrement la marque d'un kunai ou d'un shuriken.

Mes larmes coulent en continu sur mes joues. Je le secoue légèrement par les épaules pour essayer de le tirer de ce sommeil profond.

Il a dû perdre trop de sang et de chakra pour s'être évanoui. Je dois le ramener au plus vite, il doit être hospitalisé.

J'entend soudain des gémissements venant de lui. Je l'observe, le coeur battant. Ses paupières tremblent et finissent par s'ouvrir doucement. Mon coeur bat plus vite en plongeant mon regard dans les yeux bleus saphir de Naruto que je n'avais pas croisé depuis longtemps.

Il regarde dans ma direction les paupières entrouvertes. Ses lèvres articulent difficilement.

-Sas..uke...

Il les ouvre soudain en grand; me dévisageant, bouche-bée.

-Sas.. Sasuke!?

Mes larmes ont cessé de couler avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Je me recule un peu en détournant le regard, un peu gêné par la situation.

-Ç...Ça faisait longtemps... Naruto...

J'écarquille les yeux: Naruto s'est jeté sur moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je rougis presque au même instant.

Je le vois tressauter. Je me penche sur lui et l'entends étouffer ses pleurs contre moi. Surpris, je le regarde perplexe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Entre chaque sanglot, il essaie de me répondre.

-Je suis... tellement... content que tu... sois rentré... Je me suis entraîné... si dur... cette semaine pour... pouvoir te ramener... et... et tu reviens comme ça... Je... Ça m'a tellement... surpris... T'es vraiment...

-Tu m'en veux... C'est ça?

Naruto redresse soudain son visage en me regardant.

-Evidemment! Je me suis donné corps et âme dans mes entraînements toutes ces années pour pouvoir te ramener de force! Et toi, tu... Tu te ramènes comme une fleur!

-...

-...

-Naruto... Tu t'es battu?

-Hein?

-J'ai trouvé un bout de tissu déchiré de ton gilet, planté sur un tronc avec un kunai.

-Ah, ça! Je me suis entraîné avec mes Bunshin. L'un d'eux m'a envoyé un kunai et j'ai juste eu le temps de m'écarter.

Soudain, Naruto prend sa tête dans ses mains.

-Naruto, ça va? Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital.

-Mais non. Kyûbi me guérie, c'est pas la peine. Je suis juste fatigué, c'est t..out...

-Naruto!!

Naruto s'évanouie dans mes bras. Je fais passer son bras par dessus mes épaules en le maintenant de ma main libre. Je regarde le visage de Naruto du coin de l'oeil. Mon visage se trouve à quelques centimètres du sien. Je rougis légèrement. Je déglutis et regarde droit devant moi, vers les branches en hauteur.

#Tiens bon, Naruto...#

J'arrive au village. Je me dirige vers l'hôpital où j'entre complètement essoufflé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouve dans la chambre où Naruto a reçu des soins. Sakura est venue nous rejoindre aussi vite qu'elle a pu. Elle me demande ce qui s'était passé. Je lui répond sans trop de détails. Elle s'excuse soudain de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, prétextant avoir une mission à accomplir pour Godaime.

Je me retrouve maintenant seul; seul avec Naruto.

Je regarde son corps immobile et son visage crispé comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Je marche doucement en direction d'une chaise à côté de lui. Je me penche vers lui en me maudissant d'avoir mal agi à attendre sagement qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

A cette pensée, je me souviens que j'ai élu domicile chez lui en attendant son retour. Au réveil, je vais devoir m'expliquer.

Mais avant toute chose, il faudrait déjà qu'il daigne reprendre conscience...

Un gémissement me fait soudain atterrir. Naruto cauchemarde réellement. J'écarquille les yeux à l'entente de mon nom. J'écoute ce qu'il marmonne dans son sommeil.

-... ne pars pas... reviens... hmmm...

Je dis à voix basse comme pour le rassurer en vain.

-Je suis là, Naruto. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne partirai plus...

J'empoigne sa main des miennes. Je m'accoude ensuite sur le lit en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il se réveille.

Les minutes défilent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Arrive un moment où une infirmière entre.

-Excusez-moi, je viens vous annoncer que les visites sont terminées.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Il est midi, Sasuke-san.

-Bien. Dites-moi?

-Oui?

-A partir de quelle heure puis-je revenir?

-A 14h.

Je souris et sors avec l'infirmière. Je jète un dernier regard à Naruto avant que l'infirmière ne referme derrière elle. Je sors du bâtiment et vais m'acheter à manger. Je mange mon repas de midi dans la rue (onigiri...) en traînant sur le chemin, comptant le temps qui me sépare de la prochaine visite que je vais rendre à Naruto.

Alors que je m'approche à grands pas vers l'hôpital, une ombre se jète devant moi, me barrant le passage.

A mon grand étonnement, il s'agit de Sai. Il me fixe dûrement

-Sai? Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Laisse-moi passer!

-Désolé d'interférer dans ton action, Sasuke-kun, mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu n'approcheras pas Naruto-kun.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là?

-Sache que je fais partie de la team Kakashi et que, pour cette simple bonne raison, je me dois aussi de veiller sur les autres membres de mon équipe et tout particulièrement sur Naruto-kun car il est en grand danger, poursuivi par l'Akatsuki.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Sai m'a remplacé dans la team..? Et Naruto... est toujours recherché par l'Akatsuki..?

Je me reconcentre sur mon vis-à-vis.

-Et où est le rapport avec moi?

-Godaime ne te fait pas entièrement confiance, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me prouver que tu n'es pas là pour nuire au village et à Naruto-kun?

-Je suis pourtant allé le sauver dans la forêt!

-Tu aurais très bien pu le faire uniquement pour le ramener à l'Akatsuki.

-J'étais réellement inquiet!

-Evidemment. Si Naruto-kun meurt, le Kyûbi aussi passe à trépas.

-TAIS-TOI!! JE NE M'ALLIERAIS A L'AKATSUKI POUR RIEN AU MONDE!!

-Peu importe ta résistance, je ne te laisserai pas accéder à la chambre de Naruto-kun tant que Godaime ne t'aura pas retiré ton titre si peu glorieux de nukenin Tu m'entends? Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Naruto-kun.

Ce Sai est décidement entêté. Il est bien plus performant que moi, niveau travail d'équipe. Peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne reculerai pas. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Naruto et ce n'est pas lui qui va m'en empêcher.

Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui, soutenant son regard noir.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'Hokage t'a assigné le rôle de me surveiller. Tu n'as qu'à jouer ce rôle si tu tiens tant que ça à protéger Naruto et me laisser lui rendre visite.

Sai fronce les sourcils comme ennuyé. J'ai touché juste et il le sait. Il est maintenant en tort.

Il s'écarte en baissant le regard. Je passe à côté de lui et m'arrête à sa hauteur pour écouter sa voix basse s'adresser à moi.

-Tu as gagné cette fois mais je ne te laisserai pas faire la prochaine fois. Je ne te fais pas confiance et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'avouer vaincu. Profite bien de ta visite: C'est la dernière que je t'accorde...

-Hff... C'est ce qu'on verra...

Je reprends ma marche vers le bâtiment. Sai a disparu lorsque j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Il va sûrement nous surveiller d'un point en hauteur, non loin de la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto.

A la réception, je demande à voir Naruto. On me confirme que les visites sont accordées de 14h à 15h. Je remercie la réceptionniste et grimpe à l'étage; étage encombré de visiteurs passant dans l'étroit couloir et de médecins et infirmières qui naviguent de chambres en chambres. Je me fraille un chemin en m'excusant.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de Naruto que j'ouvre et m'infiltre immédiatement dans la chambre en refermant. Je soupire de soulagement. Je jète un oeil au lit de Naruto. Il semble encore évanoui mais peut-être s'est-il réveillé durant la matinée et ne fait que se reposer.

J'avance dans cet espoir en parlant à voix basse.

-Naruto?

Pas de réponse.

Je soupire. Je m'assois sur la même chaise que ce matin, les épaules tombantes.

-Toujours aussi faible, usuratonkachi...

Je sursaute, les yeux écarquillés: Naruto se redresse d'un coup en me fixant d'un air mauvais.

-Je suis pas faible!!

-O.O!!

-C'est toi, Sasuke?! Je n'ai pas rêvé, alors... C'était vraiment toi...

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Naruto s'est jeté sur moi. Alors que ses bras enlacent mon cou, je peux sentir le coeur de Naruto battre rapidement; sûrement par la surprise de me revoir. J'entends soudain sa voix résonner dans mon oreille; une voix un peu étranglée mais emplie de son arrogance habituelle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire dans la forêt et c'est sûrement un peu tard mais...

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappe.

-... bienvenu à la maison, teme!

-Hff... Dobe.

Son étreinte ne voulant prendre fin, je lui réponds timidement en passant mes bras dans son dos bombé. Sa respiration se fait saccadée. Il doit se retenir de pleurer pour ne pas se montrer faible et ainsi me donner raison.

Pleurer, ce n'est pas une faiblesse: C'est une force. Cela prouve que tu as un coeur comme moi qui n'arrive à faire réagir le mien qu'en ta présence, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Oo A suivre oO

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Naru: #chantonnant# n.n Je suis vivant! Je suis vivant!

Katsu: J'ai jamais dit que c'était une Deathfic. C'est toi qui t'ais fait des films.

Naru: #s'arrêtant# C'est vrai...

Sasu: Il est bizarre Sai dans ta fic...

Katsu: #boudant# Dis pas ça, c'est la première fois que je le mets dans une de mes fics! Moi, je l'aime bien!

Sai: #tout naturellement# ^_^ Merci, busu.

SasuNaru: O.O

Un ange passe... (délai de réaction de Katsuki)

Katsu: #explosant# == TEMEEEE!! JE VAIS TE CREVER!!

Sasu: #retenant un bras de Katsu# Calme-toi!! Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai!!

Naru: #la retenant par l'autre bras# Mais oui!! C'est même tout le contraire!!

Katsu: #gesticulant# M'EN FOUS!! IL EST MORT!!

Sai: #regard kawaii, ne pigeant rien# é_ê Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Naru: #ayant du mal à la retenir plus longtemps# Pitié!! Laissez-lui des comm' pour lui faire entendre raison! Sinon elle va tous nous tuer!!


End file.
